1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for removing dust and debris from surfaces without contacting those surfaces and, more specifically, to handheld portable devices for dislodging and capturing dust and debris which have accumulated on various surfaces.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In many household environments, a number of airborne particulates and debris, e.g., allergens, dust, and/or other airborne matter, are present which can create respiratory problems for individuals living within the home. Some such airborne particulates can accumulate on various readily viewable surfaces within the home, which can be aesthetically unpleasant.
To manage, control, or otherwise influence the airborne travel or accumulation of airborne particles, numerous known devices and procedures are utilized. As a first example, a number of different air cleaning and purification devices have been developed which draw the air from the interior environments of the home through the device in order to filter and remove allergens, dust, or other airborne particulates from the airflow passing through the device. However, such devices are unable to completely eliminate settling and accumulation of dust, allergens, debris, and other airborne particulates. Accordingly, such devices have not eliminated the need for various household upkeep duties such as dusting.
Removing dust from certain surfaces can prove especially tedious or otherwise difficult. For example, removing dust from areas with numerous small movable items, e.g., various collectibles, memorabilia, or others typically requires removing the items from the underlying support surface.
Furthermore, removing dust or other debris from the small items themselves, likewise, can prove rather tedious. Typically, the small items are removed from the underlying support surface and physically manipulated to expose the various outer surfaces of the small items to the dust removal device, whether it is a duster or otherwise. Accordingly, typical household dusting tasks can take a considerable amount of time to perform adequately.
Other devices, such as vacuum cleaners and their attachments, have been introduced to reduce the relative time required to perform dust removal tasks. However, the vast majority of these devices are relatively large and bulky. Accordingly, users must move such devices, e.g. vacuum cleaners, about the household while dusting because users are tethered, to the devices, e.g. by way of a vacuum hose.
Yet other devices, such as various handheld vacuum devices, have also been introduced to simplify some household tasks. Such devices tend to be more useful for typical vacuum cleaning functions than for dust removal. The reason is that typical handheld vacuum devices are unable to draw enough vacuum pressure to dislodge dust and debris which might be stubbornly stuck to the surface being cleaned, especially without touching the surface. In other words, the vacuum pressure generated by handheld vacuums is typically not strong enough to remove dust from, e.g., collectables or furniture with fine finishes. Since users of handheld vacuums often touch the surface they are cleaning, such as car upholstery or floors, they are reluctant to use such devices in non-contact manners. Handheld vacuum devices typically have a narrow transversely extending slot as their inlets, rendering them ill-suited for use with conventional side-to-side dusting strokes. In addition, such devices tend to be somewhat heavy and some are unacceptably loud, whereby extended periods of use can prove frustrating and/or fatiguing for the user.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a relatively small, handheld, and portable device, which is capable of both dislodging and capturing accumulated dust and debris from various surfaces, especially in a non-contact or touchless manner in some instances.